Mistakes
by SemiDead
Summary: An alternate universe if Hitler won. A girl named Rosa has to go off facing the life of a dark skinned girl surrounded by high class pure blood Germans. As people are dying and becoming mutants of all the toxic substances and bombing, Rosa will try to overrun Hitler sided by her best friend Will, along with a few other people she meets along the way.


**Prologue; For me**

 _This is an alternate universe if Hitler did win, and takes place in the 1950s._

"One who causes others misfortune also teaches them wisdom."

 _I remember seeing a man being pushed to the floor. He started screaming "Fight back! It can be better than this! He wasn't right! I shouldn't be punished for my opinion, speak! Speak!-" A soldier, who had right to protect us, shot the man in the head. Blood splattered across the floor, onto my dress. I was clearly covered in the most blood in the crowd. However, I was ignored for a small white girl._

I sat near the ocean, curling legs for they can rest on my soft thighs before swinging them to the ocean again, and letting my descend fall to the ground. The sand was flocculent, more than my bed at least. The water was ravishing, until you look far away, where tar was easily pushed into the water without a care. The sky was like a beautiful blue house, after it caught on fire. Gases flew into the sky from factories, I was use to it. My friend, Will, sits next to me. He has blond hair, although pretty, it became very common in the last few years, from what I've seen. Bright amber eyes complimented his chestnut pants along with his jacket. His tie was an ashy color, and his shirt half unbuttoned. He was joshing at a joke I made, which made people stare, since laughter was uncommon. He had a giggle that sounded like he was choking; which made it even amusing.

He wasn't easily offended, and laughed at any insults thrown against him. Usually, he tooked the other way when it came to race. He enjoyed reading, and was always ready to explore. Will would always tell me about what he did in school, he mostly talked about a girl. I asked him what she looked like one day.

"Like me, I think you're prettier though. You're more unique, everyone at my school has blonde hair and some variation of blue and green eyes. Someone has grey eyes, but they still don't stand out. She has a pretty face, high cheek bones, short hair. I like yours still, it's curly and fun to play with." He started touching my hair, I whipped it back.

"She was wearing a cute light blue dress, it was short and had white ruffles, you should wear that." He continued.

"They won't let me."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I remember she said to me something about having sociopathy, saying that's what the doctor told her, and said she could never love, and she's a disgusting beast. I felt bad for her, and I don't know what that means, I told her but all she said was 'don't'" Then she walked away.

"R-R-Reeeejection!" I screeched laughing at him. He giggled a bit then pouted.

"Well, what happened to you?" Will looked around, to see a man passing bye. Will stood up and started yelling at me "Rosa!" The man glared passed and he sat back down, softly saying sorry. I ignored him. I started to unbraid my black hair, my dark skin intercepted my curly black hair.

"I met a girl, she said she was two people. Her sister was inside of her, and then she said hi again. She had 3 eyes, one on her neck, and four arms, She said they each had one eye and a half, and shared. Her bottom arms was controlled by a girl named Lydia, and a girl named Angelika controlled the tops. Her left was controlled by Lydia, and the other controlled the other side. She had blonde hair with red. It wasn't brown, just strips of red. They said it was blood from the metals of the junkyard, then showed all their scratches. She was wearing a suit, they said they were girls, but to me _she_ looked like a man. Even though they're hips were girly, they were flat chested and had short hair. They seemed to look like a little boy, they were cute though." I concluded.

He looks back at his house, his mother was calling him. Will got up, his hands pressed against the sand, then he dusted them off.

"Wear some better clothes. Shes probably asking me to go out and buy some milk or something." He pulled his backpack over his shoulder, I nodded and ran across the beach to my house. Most of the dresses I got was from the junkyard; so there wasn't exactly a better, but I did wear the best dress I could. It was a tight salman dress with polkadots, I could barely walk, it obviously didn't fit me, but everything else was covered in dirt, so I reluctantly wore it. I couldn't run, but shamble back to Will's house. He met me over halfway there, then gave me a long, half disgusted have worried stare.

"You don't have to come, I just assumed you were.. Uh."

"I have nothing better, besides, I want to keep you company." I beamed, however my smile was half-done and it looked as if I was forcing it. I never really got a hang of faking a smile; mainly because there was no need too, mainly because photographers chose to take pictures of the rich, beautiful people, authentic germans, (not me).

"Okay, I would be delighted to have some friendly company." He grabbed my hand as I limped behind him. Despite looking like my leg was defective, I still managed to keep up a good conversation; one from which he couldn't stop laughing at. It made him look like a lunatic, which I liked. He had a deep laughter, making him sound vicious. My laugh was quite the opposite, I sounded like an old woman, taking a deep breathe that always filled with dust that would make me cough whenever I ran out. Once we got out of Sylt (the beach area where we live) we were stopped by a couple of cars, I held my breathe and Will stopped holding mine. For our sakes, we were complete strangers now, incapable of feeling anything towards each other rather than fear when I saw him, and antipathy when he sees me.

We couldn't feel things for each other; it was simply against the law. I was a dark skinned scum who wouldn't be pronounced anything but low class, and he was a pureblood blonde with blue enough eyes. He couldn't even show that he had some sort of remorse for the people around him. We looked before us to see cars passing by as if we were nothing, I tucked my hands into my dress and looked up at him. His stare, not even on me looked careless, although I knew that wasn't the case, it still was hard to watch. I looked back down to see what was all the traffic, I looked around us once again to see if anyone was near by.

My attention caught to a man and a guard, who was pulling on him again and again, shoving his head into the ground, trying to get him to stop resisting, trying to get him to stop breathing. I kicked Will softly then started heading to the source of all this ruckus. He followed, then we saw a man. He looked like me; not exactly but similar races. He was screaming, "Fight back! It can be better than this! He wasn't right! I shouldn't be punished for my opinion, speak! Speak!-" A soldier, who had right to protect us, shot the man in the head. Blood splattered across the floor, onto my dress. I was clearly covered in the most blood in the crowd. However, I was ignored for a small white girl _._ However, Will looked at me, true concern filled his eyes. He crouched down and whispered, in front of everyone,

" _Are you alright?"_

Thanks for reading! Critiques are welcome, share your opinions below, I'll definitely read all of them!


End file.
